Dib's Twin Zim's Crush
by Shadow-the-Knight
Summary: This is a story made by Inubuddy13 on Quizilla all of her stuff got deleted, I do not take any credit in writing this these belong to her. This is about Zim falling in love with his enemies twin
1. Chapter 1

(ok you are the main character and you'll be explained throughout the story ok)

"Dib what in the name of paranormal investigating are you doing?" asked a girl with long black hair, glasses, hazel eyes, she also wore a gray shirt with a dark blue happy noodle boy on it sitting cross-legged saying ramen, with a black leather coat, blue jeans, and black boots.

"I'm going to show you the proof that I have to prove that Zim is an alien!" yelled a boy with black hair, a dark blue shirt that had a gray sad face with black trench coat pants and boots, glass and hazel eyes too. "Aki you missed so much in school when Dad sent to that stupid boarding school." The black haired boy or Dib said.

"Yeah glad you convinced Dad to let me go back to public school" you said as you lay down on yours and Dibs bunk bed. You hit the boom box and played half way through Aliens exists by Blink 182. "This song is so us..And you don't need to give me any proof..I'll see Zim for myself tomorrow." You said as song end and Good bye Earl came on.

Dib raised an eyebrow as the song came on. "I hope that if I ever leave this town and you or Gaz stay I hope this doesn't happen." At the part where that Dixie Chicks sang Earl had to die Dib and you laughed. The phone rang and Dib went to answer it.

"I wouldn't haft to kill him..Gaz can do that on her." You said "Hey Dib"

"What?"

"Is there spouse to be a really weird green kid on your computer screen?"

"NO! Why?" Dib asked a little panicky

"Cause there is one...And I think he thinks I'm you..." you said sticking your tong out as the Dixie chicks ended their song and Good Charlotte S.O.S came on.

"Well can you get I haft to go get Gaz"

"Ugh! What is that filthy sound Dib human!" Yelled the green boy

"One if you don't like Good Charlotte you can go away and jump off a cliff, second I'm Aki not Dib. Dib is my twin brother and no I'm not a boy I'm a girl. We are fraternal twins." You answered the green boy's questions.

"Oh" The boy said

"Your Zim right?" You asked as you sat down in front of the computer talking to the boy you knew as Zim. "Well Dibs not here so I'll be your paranormal investigator for tonight. I'll also be the person giving you a virus to night" You said as you typed up some stuff up on the computer screen.

"Yes..And what! Nooooooooooooooooooo!" The screen went blank.

"Connation lost" The computers voice said

"Computer I want the connation reestablish and a fire wall up so that way Zim can't use the connation to spy on us but leave the connation open for us" You said to the computer that was yours and Dibs creation.

"Yes Aki." The computers voice said.

"I'm back" Dib said as he brought up dinner for both him and you.

"Hey.. Also Zim tried to hack into our computer..But I stopped him and now we have an open visual connation to the inside of his house..Check it out." You said as you clicked on a little link that showed Zim crying over his computer that had you and Dib back to back, you winking, and Dib smiling on Zims main computer screen.

"Have I told we make a great team and that I love you sis?" Dib asked eating pizza.

"No not recently" you said as you also ate pizza with Dib.

(Next day at Skool)

"Class it appears a student has returned..That student is Aki" Miss. Bitters said as you walked in and sat down to the seconded close seat to the door. The door was suddenly kicked opened by one pissed and slightly tired Zim. "Zim you're late!" Miss. Bitters said "Sit down no leaving the class room..Oh yes I don't believe you know Aki. She is the girl sitting next to." Zim looked at you, you were too busy staring off in to space. What pulled you out was the sounding of someone growling at you.

"Huh?" you stared at Zim who was growling at you.

"YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO FIX MY COMPUTER YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Zim yelled at you.

"Um.. How about no" You said then smirked at Zim saying "You're a superior race you fix it..I mean from what Dibs told me it should be nothing but childes play to you" Zim was silent and just stared at you. "You may want to take a seat irken before Miss. Bitters gets mad at you." You said looking at Dib who was trying not to laugh. Zim came out of his trance and walked to his seat.

(Lunch)

As you looked at the lunch room you saw Zim sitting alone and just staring at his food. You stood up and walked to Zims table bring your lunch with you.

"Hey Zim can I sit here?" You asked

"I don't care" Zim said as picked at the craftier food.

"I see you are wise not to eat that junk...you want half of my sandwich? It's PB and J." You asked as you set half your sandwich in front of him. Zim raised an eyebrow at. "Peanut butter and jelly" You answered the question that you knew Zim was likely to ask. Zim picked it up and sniffed it. "I didn't put poison in it." You said as you popped the rest of your half in your mouth. "So what time do you want me to come over and get rid of the virus?"

"What?" Zim asked as he ate his half of the sandwich

"Well I guess I kind should get rid it of it for you. I mean you have other stuff to do and you need a password to get rid of it" you said as you took out a soda to drink.

"After school meet me at the front door." Zim said looking at you.

"Alright" You said "uh-oh I better head back to Gaz before Dib has heart attack seeing me sitting here talking to his enemy. Hey Zim you can have the rest of my lunch" you said as you left to go back to Gaz.


	2. Chapter 2

(After School)

"Aki are you coming?" Dib asked

"No I'm going somewhere else..I'll be back by dinner time." You said watching as Dib and Gaz walked home in the rain with one of two umbrellas open.

"Oh great rain" Said a voice behind you.

"Yes Zim and look I have an umbrella to keep you from getting wet." You said opening umbrella.

(At Zims Home)

"This is your home?" You said looking at the colorful house.

"Yes it blends in well doesn't" Zim said with pride

"Oh yeah...I think I could of guess you are from another plant if I was your neighbor" You mumbled as you walked up to the door with Zim.

"GIR I'm home" Zim yelled. All of a sudden a little green and black dog came running towards Zim and You. It crashed into Zim hugging him. "GIR GET OFF!" you laughed and picked Gir up off of Zim.

"Hi!" Gir said waving to you.

"Hi" You said as you put Gir down. "Well take me to your computer" you said to Zim.

"This way and don't you dare tell a soul about this or I will replace your brain with a squid brain" Zim said to you as you used the elevator.

"Wow..I must say you have a wonderful way with making sure no one believes my brother." you said standing next to Zim. When you got to Zims lab you walked to the main computer.

(A few hours later)

"Ok there you go Zim your computer is fixed and runs faster than did before You said turning around to face Zim who looked up from an experiment.

"Hm..Really?" Zim said as he ran over and pressed a transmission button. On the main computer screen two tall aliens appeared one drink a soda had purple eyes, and there was a red eyed one shaking his head. "Well what ya know it does work faster" Zim said. You left to go up stairs before you saw who Zim was talking to. Gir, out of his dog suit and in his normal robot form, was sitting there watching the scary monkey show. Gir looked up at you and said

"I love this show"

"Ok Gir." You said heading for the door. When you looked out one of Zims windows you almost did an anime fall because you now couldn't go home. The rain hadn't stopped and had now flooded all the walk ways into town. "Oh great..I have now gained a deep hate for rain." You mumbled to yourself. Zim came up and saw you were still here.

"Why are you still here?" Zim asked walking over to you.

"Well would you prefer I flooded your house with water?" you asked pointing out the window. Zims mouth hit the floor. "Can I stay here till it stops flooding?" you asked watching Zim slowly process this info and then think of the options.

"Fine" Zim said walking away "But only this once"

"Ok..Thank you" Zim you said. You walked over and sat next to Gir. You were watching some show with Gir when your cell phone went off. You pulled out your cell phone as Zim walked in from the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Aki where are you!" Came Dibs voice from the phone. Zims eyes went wide when he heard his enemy's voice come from the phone.

"Dib get out of your room and look outside" You said a little mad because your brother can be a hermit at times.

"Ok..HOLY!" Dib yelled

"Yeah I'm stuck at a friend's house so I'll be home as soon as it stops...Ok, alright, bye." You said as you clicked your cell phone off. "Hey Zim you wanna watch the show with us?" You asked smiling at Zim.

"No.. I have work to do I have no time for this filth!" Zim said.

"Awwwwwwww. You know what they say all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" You said.

"Who says that? And who is this Jack!" Zim asked some anger in his voice in the last part.

You sweat dropped and answered "Zim it's just an expression people use on other people who work and don't stop to enjoy what they have with them now." Zim started at you for a long time, letting the wise words sink into his head.

"If I watch this filth with you and Gir will you do something for me in return?" Zim asked.

"Ok as long as I don't haft to be in some experiment of yours" you said.

"No..You'll be my informer for the things the other humans do and why they do them since you seem to really have a brain unlike most of these pathetic humans!" Zim said spitting out the last part.

"Ok..Wait you're not going to call me or like brake into my house just to ask me a question right?" you asked. Before Zim could answer Gir put in a movie and you guys began to watch it.

(In the morning)

"Mmmm..Curse you sun" You mumbled burying your face father into something soft and warm. You thought it was the coach but your soft warm thing turned on its side. "What?" You opened your eyes all you could see was red. You looked up to see Zim snuggling into your black hair. You saw Zim wasn't wearing his disguise. You looked at Zims antennas that seem to twitch when you moved away from him. Zim slowly opened his eyes to revel deep red eyes. Zims eyes got wide when he relished what he was doing.

"Gah!" He pushed you away and fell off the coach.

You slide over to the edge of the coach and look at Zim. "What's the matter? Do I offend you?" Zim just stared at you confused "Yeah know you have a nice eye color without you disguise." You said smiling at Zim, Zim blushed. Right when Zim was about to say something the security system alarm went off with his computer saying

"Security breach!" Zim got up and ran to get his disguise back on. You just sat up and grab Gir, who was still asleep, and helped him back into his little dog disguise. When you looked up Zim was outside talking to someone.

"Ha! Nice try squirrel Dib. I laugh at you pitiful attempts at spying. Here I go. Muahahahhahah!" Zim said

"Go on laugh! But one day you'll be sitting in your house all safe and secure and then you'll look over and I'll be there doing stuff." Yelled Dib

"Stuff in my home, never!" Zim yelled

"What in the world?" You said walking out holding Gir who was awake and kicking his legs back and forth.

"Aki! What are doing hanging out with him!" Dib yelled pointing at Zim

"He's my friend Dib and no I'm not on your side or his..I'm just being nice" You said as you set Gir down.

"But he's trying to take over the earth! I'm trying to protect it!" Dib yelled.

"Dib..You can't even protect yourself from being beaten up by Gaz." You said. "Well I believe it is time for me to go home later Zim Gir" You said walking away dragging Dib with you.

(At home. School has been canceled)

"You do realize that I now haft to keep an eye on you now right?" Dib asked as you walked away from him.

"Um..No you are not..If you do I'll just tell Gaz who got rid of her game she saved" You said walking up stairs.

"You suck at times you do know that right?" Dib asked

"I'm your sister I'm spouse to be like that...Hey Dib if Zim is at the door sometime today tell him to go away I don't want to talk" You said walking into yours and Dibs room.

"I wonder what she meant by that" Dib said

(Later up stairs)

Crash!

"Hmmm" You said turning around in your computer chair. There sat Gir with a bag of tacos.

"Tacos!" Gir yelled running to you. You sweat drop.

"Gir why are you in my house?" You asked watching him eat in your lap.

"Master was doing something boring" Gir said

"Aki are you ok I heard a crash?" Dib asked walking in.

"I'm fine Gir just came to visit" You said

"Oh ok" Dib said and turned around.

(Later that night)

Gir hadn't left so he slept in top bunk with you.

(At Zim's house)

"Gir!" Zim yelled as he walked in and saw a note it read = Went to Aki's love Gir=

(12 am at the Membrane home)

Ding dong!

"Meh.. I'll get it" You said as you walked down the hall towards the stairs. You get half way down the stairs, but then you trip over a rubber piggy and fall the rest of the way down. Ding dong ding dong ding dong! You growl "SHUT UP I'M COMEING!" you yelled picking up the rubber piggy. When you answer the door you throw the rubber piggy at the stupid person who was ring the door bell.  
>"Why did you throw a pig at me?" Zim asked pissed at having a pig thrown at his face.<p>

"Because every smart person knows you don't bug people at 12 am." You answer Zim. "Now what do you want Zim?" You ask

"I'm here to get Gir" Zim said

"Ok hang on." You ran up the stairs and came back with Gir. "Night Zim" You say as you hand Zim Gir and are about to close the door when Zim says

"Wait! Are you doing anything tomorrow after School?" Zim asked "Because I need you to come to my house tomorrow." Zim said getting nervous 'Why am I so nervous? It shouldn't matter if this human comes or not' Zim thought.

Yes Zim Ill meet you at the front of school sound good? You asked

"Ok" Zim said and then he left 


	3. Chapter 3

(2 months later)

You and Zim have grown closer and Dib has threatened Zim that if he hurt you He would kill him with a death ray your Dad built recently. Zim wasn't in school today so you are going to go and see why.

"Hmm...I wonder if he got a cold or fell asleep in front of the computer again." You mumble to yourself as you walk on and walk right up to his door. You knock and wait for Gir or Zim to answer the door. Gir opens the door.

"Hi Aki!" Gir said making his little happy noises.

"Hi Gir is Zim busy talking?" You ask as you fallow Gir into the house and close the door.

"Yup!" Gir said all happy

"Ok well tell Zim that I'm at band practice today so that way he's not flipping out." You said about to walk out the door when Zim saw you.

"Where are you going?" Zim asked

"Band practice. You can come if you want... It's in the park in that abound warehouse." You said running out the door to see how long it would take Zim to catch up.

(At the warehouse)

"What took you so long Aki?" A boy with red and black hair, he had blue eyes and wore a striped shirt and a ripped set of blue jeans, his name was Drew, asked setting up the stage for your guys band the believers.

"She had to let her boy friend know where she was going to be." Yelled Ned a boy with midnight blue hair, green eyes, he wore a red shirt with black pants.

"Shut up Ned before we lose one of our best singers" Yelled Ted, Ted was Ned's twin brother but looked the opposite of Ned. Ted had green hair and midnight blue eyes. He had a white shirt with black pants.

"Enough let's just practice." You yelled getting up on the stage. "We have a performance a week from now..Hey where's Larry?"

"I'm here!" Yelled a boy with glasses and brown eyes with dark green hair. He wore a black shirt with tan pants. "Sorry I'm late"

"It's ok Larry.. But head up to the sound box so we can start practice." You said as Larry nod and ran up to the sound box.

"Ok which one do you guys wanna do first?" Asked Ned

"How about fall to pieces?" You said

"Alright" The guys said.

As the music started.

(With Zim. Also Zim POV)

you sat there up in the rafters of the warehouse listening to Aki and her band members practice. You liked to listen to them practice..Well you liked to listen to Aki sing.

"Ok guys that was good now try I'm with you" Said the human know as Larry.

"Ok" said Aki.

'Why have I grown so attached to Aki' you mentally asked yourself

'because you like her more than a tool or a friend' stated your logical side.

'I do not she is just a tool.' You mentally yelled back and kept repeating it over and over again.

(Back to your POV)

After the last song end you said bye to guys and left the warehouse. Zim jumped down from a tree and walked next to you.

"So what did you think Zim?" You asked walking back to his house without realizing it.

"It was ok" Zim said as you guys walked into his home. "You may stay the night if you want just don't bug me." Zim said as He walked over in to the kitchen and flushed himself down the toilet. You sighed and walked over to Gir and laid down for a good night's sleep..Or so you thought..

(In your dream)

A little irken boy with gray eyes, a dark green scar going down the left side of his face, a red and gold bandana, a light blue caller, blue sleeves, and red and black Zim kind of shirt, and gray pants and boots went running by you.

"Wait up big brothers I wanna come too" He yelled to two taller irkens. One had red eyes the other had purple.

"Stay here you runt." Said the red eyed irken

"But I want to come to!" Yelled the gray eyed irken

"Cerin you just get in the way and freak out the normal irkens" Said the purple eyed one. With that said both turned around and walked away. The gray eyed irken or Cerin cried.

"Hey don't cry." You said walking over and hugging the poor abounded little irken.

"Wh-wh-wh-who are you?" Said Cerin in between hiccups as he cried into your shirt

"I'm Aki..Your names Cerin right?" You asked as you patted his pak that was red and gold.

"Ye-ye-yes" He said calming down.

"Well who were those two guys?" You asked sitting down on the cool ground of the metal floor.

"There my older brothers Red and Purple..They rule over the planet Irk." Cerin said.

"Why do they not want you around?" You asked grabbing his gloved hand in your hand and rubbing the back his gloved hand with your thumb when you saw more tears on the way.

"I'm not like the other irkens since I could understand and use any weapon and conquer anything since I was small. I also have faster reflexes and I can make anything. I'm a freak for other abilities..My eye color also freaks out other irkens too." Cerin said close to tears "All I want is a friend.." He whispered

"I'll be your friend Cerin" You said as He looked up at you with shock, but you just smiled. "I live on Earth..I hope I'll see you again soon Cerin because it's be a long time since I saw you when I was six" You said as you slowly began to disappear. "Later Cerin" You said and with that you were gone.

(After dream)

You opened your eyes to stare at the ceiling of Zims house stroking Girs head. 'What was that about..Man I better go home and tell Dib that I had that dream again..After four years of not having it. Maybe Zim is bringing them back.' You thought as you heard the door bell ring and Zim already to answer. He had a laser gun hiding behind him.

"Yes can I help you with something you filthy human!" Zim said staring at a tall gray eyed, red and gold haired teen, He also had a scar going down the left side of his face. He wore a Johnny the homicidal maniac outfit. ((Go to results to see the outfit))

"Yes you can..I understand that your name is Zim. I was wondering if I could use your computer to contact someone named Red and Purple." Stated the teen as he walked in. The teen began to disappear and in place of the tall teen was a tall irken wearing the same outfit as the teen. He had gray eyes and a red and gold bandana. He also had the same scar only it was dark green. You were smart and hid behind the coach; you looked careful out from behind the coach. Your eyes went wide when you saw it was that irken boy you use to talk and play within your dreams.

"Who are you why do you want to contact my almighty Tallest!" Zim yelled as he pointed his gun at the irken.

"Heh..If you must know I am the tallest younger brother Cerin. I was banished so I became an irken hunter. I go around riding the universe of irkens like you" Said Cerin as he walked towards the elevator. "I won't kill you if you don't interfere with the down fall of those stupid irkens." Cerin said as he disappeared down the elevator.

"Maybe we should go to my house" You say standing up and dragging Zim out the door while carrying Gir.

(At the Membrane home)

You walk in with Zim fallowing you in.

"Now I thought I had a rule about bring boys home Aki" Said a voice off to the left of you.

You and Zim looked over to see your Dad Prof. Membrane.

"Dad he's my friend and he just got kicked out of his house..can he stay here for a little bit?" You asked Prof. Membrane thought it over.

"Alright as long as you don't do anything that can get you pregnant"

DAD! That is..just..ewwwwwwwwwww..ew..Yeah Just shut up now." You say walking down stairs.

(Down stairs in Prof. Membrane's lab)

"Ok so will do my plane" You said as you sat down at your dad's video screen commentator. Zim nod and plugged his pak into one of the jacks.

"Ok" You said. All of a sudden an Irken solider came up on the screen.

"What is that you want?" He asked.

"I want to speak to Purple and Red..If you don't put me through I'll send you a virus that will disconnect your sank tank" You threaten.

"PUT 'EM ON!" Yelled someone.

"What do you want?" Asked Red as you and Zim saw Purple running around screaming in the background. Zim and you looked at each other. Zim with a shocked face and you with an I told you so face.

"I'll take a wild guess and say your younger brother named Cerin called and told you he was coming up to kill you using Zim's base?" You say to Red. Purple came running up and said

"How did you know that?"

"I took a guess"

"My tallest this human has an idea as to how to save you from Cerin." Zim said.

You looked at him "I do?..Well..you guys could hide out here..I mean if my guess is right Cerin has left earth already and he wouldn't think you guys would come here. Even though we do have more snacks the you guys."

"You said snacks" Said Red and Purple right behind you

"Holy!" You fall out of your seat.

(After getting the Tallest into their disguise)

You scratch the back of your head looking at the alien leaders eating snacks in your kitchen "Umm..Ok one of you guys can sleep on the coach the other can sleep in the arm chair or the floor..umm I'm going up stairs to tell my brother not to try and kill you or alert his little club thing yeah later." You say as you leave. Zim and Gir fallow you up stairs.

"WHAT!" Dib yelled

The tallest looked up from their food .

"I get the coach!" Yelled Purple as he ran to the coach and flopped down on it with a bag of doughnuts.

"Oh you so suck." Said Red

(After a big fight you, Dib, Zim, and Gir go to bed)

You wake up to the sound of your stereo going off. You look to the side and see Red standing listing to Aliens Exist by Blink 182.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! It's cold here."

"..Its night..And we have the air conditioner on.. of course it's cold..Would you like a blanket?" You ask as Red nods his head. You sigh and try to climb out of bed without waking Zim or Dib. You walked down the hall to the hall closet. You grab two blankets. "One is or you the other is for Purple..Good night" You say and walk back to your room.

(Next afternoon after school you and Zim took a nap)

"Uhhhhhhhhh..Aki" You herd Dib say

"What?" you mumble into what you think is your pillow.

"There's someone at the door asking for you." Dib said dragging you out of bed and throwing you your Z? shirt.(You changed into a set of comfy cloths that the world doesn't need to see) You walk down stairs turning on Whose line is it anyway? Show to keep the tallest from getting up. You walk to the door and open it. You see a girl with dark purple hair and purple eyes.

"Can I help?" You ask seeing a black cat trying to get in. Before it can get in another cat with gray fur, blue eyes, and black and white ears blocks its way. "Tell your cat to get away from my door before it finds out what it's like to be a football Tak."

"I came here to give you this message it's from Cerin." Tak said handing you a small disk and then leaving. You closed the door.

"HOUSE MEETING IN DADS LAB NOW!" You yelled dragging the tallest down the stairs.

"But I want to watch more of that show with the fat guy!" Yelled Purple

(Down stairs in the lab.)

The disk was put into a computer, you and everyone else began to watch.

Cerin came on "Ahhhhhhhhhh..Hello Aki it has been four long and terrible years since I last talked to you..That was until that dream..Hn..Thanks For jogging memory as to where you were As you can see I'm on the massive.. I have been able to..persuade the irken soldiers to tell me where the tallest went..It appears will have a little reunion my dear friend." With that said the video end.

"What did he mean see you again dear friend?" Zim asked you. You didn't answer. You just walked up the stairs and into yours and Dibs room. All eyes went to Dib. Dib sighed.

"I can't tell you unless Aki wants you to know..But I will tell you that she does know that guy." Dib said walking away.

(Up stairs in Your bed room)

You locked the door and were listing to Linkin Park. You laid there on your bed. Your eyes showed no emotion. You saw the back ground. It was covered in blood. You knew Cerin was no longer your childhood friend. You stood up and grab your coat and message bag that had the swollen eyeball symbol on it. You also grab your Mp3 player. You opened the door and ran down the stairs and right out the door before any one saw you. You went to park where you always went when you need to get away from the world. As you entered the park you went straight to the old warehouse where there was a party going on. You didn't notice a set of eyes watching your every movement.

(At home)

"Aki are you ok?" Asked Dib as he walked up stairs and into your/his room. When He walked in he saw you weren't there. He sighed and walked out of your room. "Gaz hold down the fort I'm going to go make sure Aki is in her normal spot." Dib yelled walking towards the door.

"I'm coming to." Said Zim heading out the door before Dib could say anything.

(At the warehouse)

You stood there listing to the song play while you sang to the people in front of you. You sang freak out by Avril Lavigne.

(Cerin POV)

After Akis song ended you fallowed her up in the rafters. 'I can't believe I found you again.. Heh I'm not going to let anyone take my only friend away.' You thought as you jumped down changing into your human form. You changed your hair to black. You walked towards Aki but stayed out of ear shot of her. She sat in a booth alone drinking a poop cola, you had a great idea. You smirked evilly as you made your height just a little taller than Aki and head towards her.

(Back to your POV)

You had looked over and thought you saw Cerin, but it was just a boy a little taller then you with black hair and gray eyes. His cloths are like Zims only they were black and white.

"Hi I'm Cole who are you?" Asked the boy or Cole as he sat across from you.

"I'm Aki..Do you come here often Cole because I've never seen you here before." You say looking at him.

"No I just came here for a short visit." He said.

"AKI!" You looked over to see Dib waving at you to come over.

"I'll be right back Cole" You say as you walk over to Dib. "Ill be back at midnight Dib I have my message bag." You tell Dib as he nods and leaves .You walk back to Cole. You sat down and finished the rest of drink.

"So who was that you were talking to Aki?" asked Cole.

"He's my brother.." You say feeling a little woozy. The room began to spin 'Oh $hit! He spiked my drink." You thought as you passed out. Cole changed back into Cerin's normal Human form. He gathered you up and walked out like nothing happed.

(Outside)

Cerin walked out holding you close. He went behind some trees and changed into his irken form. He had parked his ship behind the trees for easy access. He laid you down carefully in the ship. He then closed the ship and put in camouflage mood. "Now to go pick up Bastet and then destroy this pitiful excuse for a planet." He said changing into his human form and heading to your house where everyone is waiting for you to come home.


	4. Chapter 4

(At the Membrane home)

Ding-dong!

"I'll get!" Gir screamed making the tallest jump because he was sitting quietly next to them. Gir ran and opened the door only to be thrown back. Gir shut down when he hit the wall. Dib and Zim went running to the door only to see Cerin standing there his silver gloved hand smoking from the electric shock he gave Gir.

"I see my brothers aren't as smart or kind as every irken thinks they are." Said Cerin as he walked in.

"What do you want!" Yelled Dib

"I just came to get my Sir." Cerin said. He then whistled loudly and high pitched. A black and gray blur came running to Cerin and sat on his shoulder. Oh yes tell my brothers I no longer Have a reason for not destroying this planet." Said Cerin as he walked out the door.

"Uh-oh" Was herd after he left. "I think it is time to leave Red!" Yelled Purple

"YOUR NOT GOING ANY WHERE!" Yelled Dib. "You are going to help get my sister back and stop that brother of yours! And do you know why!" Dib yelled at the two tall leaders, who shook their heads no. "Because hell% have no fury like a short person and pity the poor foul who triggered the madness" Dib said walking away. "Zim go get Taks old ship ready we are going to go get Aki and saving the irken and human race before the whole race really does become a threat or ends!" Dib yelled running up stairs to go grab some things.

(On Cerins ship)

Cerin had just taken off. He knew it would only take a few hours to get to where he parked the massive. He also knew that Dib and the others were going to try and stop him.

"This shall be an interesting challenge." Cerin said as he neared the massive.

(A few hours later)

You wake up on a bed your bag is hanging up on a hook across the room. You sit up and look around the room, it's pretty basic, just a bed, which is black, a table, two chairs at the table, a TV, And something that looked like a walky talky you would find in a tuckers car with a TV screen attached to it. You heard a swoosh noise and looked to the door that was closed. There stood Cerin with his bandana on.

"May I state..that you have some brain damage or no?" You said getting off the bad and heading to your bag.

"You already did" Cerin said walking in the door closing behind him. He sat down in one of the chairs while you sat on the bed with your bag.

"You have now made me relies I need to pick my friends more careful."

"Yes well I hope you don't like your home planet."

"OH H#LL NO! You are not blowing up my planet! If you do I will kill myself and you'll be alone." You say getting up in Cerins face.

"Too late" Cern said. He then fell out of his seat from a rubber piggy made of metal you had thrown at him.

"You better be kidding" you state

"Ow!" Cerin said Well obviously you need to blow of some steam" Cerin said as he went to the door that opened "Don't try to leave..The door is locked and I have my guards standing watch at the door." After that he left. You opened your bag and pulled out a pak that was made just for you. The Pak instantly shot a video phone out.

"Gaz? You there?" You asked

"What do you want?" Gaz asked coming on the screen

"I need you to come and get me..If you do I'll give you the new game slave I pre order to you." You say watching her think it over. "And I'll take you out to Bloaty's. I'll pay." You say watching Gaz.

"Deal." Gaz says as the screen clicks off. You sigh and take out a Johnny the homicidal maniac comic and begin to read it.

(With Zim and everyone else)

"You're going to slow!" Yelled Dib to Zim who's getting pissed by the second

"No he's going to fast" Said Red

"IF YOU BOTH DONT SHUT UP I'LL EHECT YOU AND THERE WILL BE ONE LESS TALLEST AND ONE LESS HUMAN TO WORRY ABOUT!" Zim yelled. Everyone was quit. A cow went by in space.

"..Was that a cow?" Dib asked

"So that's where Gir sent the cow" Zim said.

(2 hours later)

"5..4..3..2..1" You counted down. The door opened at one. Gaz and Zim walked through. "Traffic Gaz?" You ask. Gaz just growls. You feel some one pocking your Pak.

"Are you an irken?" Zim asked

"No..Cerin made it for me when I was 5 as a birthday present when he was nice." You said walking out of the room.

"Maybe you should explain how you know him." Zim said

"Fine but then you are sworn not to tell a soul or I will kill slowly and painfully" You state making a buzz saw come out of your Pak. Zim nod. "Ok it all started when I was 4. I had been ignored by that age and no one other then Dib played with me because we were siblings. But I need more than a sibling to play with.. I need a true friend.. Cerin was in the same boat as me.. We somehow were able to contact each other through our dreams. Don't ask how we were able to give each other things even I don't know that one" You said to Zim as you walked down the hall to the control bay. When you walked in Red was wounded in one corner of the room Dib was locked in the closet. Gir sat on top of Bastet. Purple was nowhere to be found.

"My tallest are you ok?" Zim asked heading to Red.

"ZIM! Stop!" You said grabbing Zim and flying up words on a set of wings that came out of the Pak. A laser hit the spot Zim was running from. You fly down and drop Zim down. You then head over to Red to make sure he's not going to die.

"So you're the one who has won my friends heart? My what a puny little thing you are.. I shall have fun making you cease to exist!" Cerin yelled as he was about to kill Zim with his laser sword. He didn't even hit Zim. Zim was standing on his spider legs.

"Ha! You say I'm puny! You are an idiot to give away where you are!" Zim said as he shot forwarder with his own sword attacking Cerin.

"This coming from the same guy who told Gaz where the escape pods were located." You mumble as you use your jacket to cover Red wound from getting infections. You also turn on your Paks shield mood and leave it with Red.

Cerin and Zim have taken to the air. They are even in normal fighting skill.

"Zim be careful! He has more than one power!" You yell as you drag Dib into the shield. Zim nods but right after you said that to Zim Cerin shot Zim far across the room. Zim was still alive but he was getting up slowly. Cerin grinned about to finish Zim off but a blast hit him in the back sent him falling over. When he looked behind him, he saw you standing there hold a blaster.

"Don't make me hurt you more then I haft to Cerin" You said a tear traveling down the side of your face. Cerin stared shocked.

"Why?" He asked "I thought you were my friend!"

"I'm friends with old Cerin not the new one! Not the one who kills his own kind!" You yelled as Cerin stood up and began to come closer to you. "I'm sorry" You whisper as you shot Cerin. But Cerin caught the blast right in his hands.

"Holy F#ck!" Said Dib. Cerin walked forward crushing the blast in his hands. Everyone was huddle together under the shield. But the Pak began to give a beep to show that the batteries are dead.

"Then there is no point in keeping you around." Said Cerin as he gathered electric into the palm of his hand ready to kill all of you in one group. Red was using Dib as a shield. You and Zim were hugging Gir and each other ready to die when you said something.

"Hey where Purple?" You asked Zim.

"That wipe is probably hiding in the kitchen." Red said.

A loud bang was heard. When you and everyone else looked up you saw Purple standing over a knocked out Cerin. Purple was holding a frying pan.

"I can't believe it." You said

"I know..our lives saved by a frying pan." Zim muttered.

(On Earth)

"So what are you guys going to do with Cerin?" you asked holding hands with Zim.

"We don't know yet.. Most likely keep him locked up so he can't kill us" Purple said. As he and Red left.

"So Zim.. Dib says you were worried" You say walking back to his house. Zim blushed

"Well..uhhhhhhhhhhh..Y-y-y-you see." Before Zim could finish you gave him a kiss.

"I like you more than a friend too Zim" You say. 


End file.
